shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sticky Situation!!! The Brawl to be Remembered!!!
Part 1: That's My Seat! Inside the Bar 5 Days have passed since the lone pirate,Saviour K. Jacob, went out to sea to start his quest as a pirate. He has now ended up on another island on the East Blue a few miles east of "Arlong Park". He has barely any money left and has gone into another bar to have a final drink. (The Bar is quite packed today and there are no chairs left except the actual bar stools in front of the counter. It's extremely loud and no one notices Jacob come in. He looks close to what he was wearing yesterday. He still has his white t-shirt and sleaveless hoody on. He also has his red mouth bandana wrapped around his neck and his sandals are still on. He walks in and sits down on the stool) Jacob: Hey, cant a guy get some water out here!! (The Bartender turns, he's a white man wearing a yellow cap and an apron.) Bartender: Sure why not.... Meanwhile outside at the Docks (A group of three fishmen are just leaving their ship, they're known as the Gill Killer pirates) Fishman#1 (whining tone):Do we have to come back here, the drinks around here are crap!!! Fishman#2:If you know what's good for you, you better shut up Galeo!!! Galeo:Well unlike you Selec I hate this place. It's too boring.... (Galeo is a fishman with head of a tiger shark and the body of a musclur blue man. He's wearing a casual, open red shirt with black trousers. He has four sword sheaths on his waste.To match he also has four arms. Two of them by his side and two of them folded). Selec (Angrily):Well i like it and if you say you hate this place one more time i'll kill you where you stand!!! (Selec is fishman with a White Shark head *similar to kisame's white shark mode*. Unlike Galeo he carries no weapons but does have sharp claws. He is wearing blue jeans and a blood red tank top. He ,just like Galeo, Is also rippling with muscles). Fishman#3:You both better shut up or i'll have to find new members of my crew, If you get what I mean. Selec and Galeo (in unison and both angrily); *sigh* yes Captain Swordstash (Captain Swordstash has the nose of Arlong and the White moustache of Whitebeard.He wears a white t-shirt and carries 2 Sai like blades on his belt), Swordstash:Now come on!!! Let's head to this bar for one final drink. Back at the Bar (The door burst open and there's a dead silence. Selec,Swordstash and Galeo enter the bar. They walk in between the tables until they reach where Jacob is sitting.) Selec: Hey, you seem to be in my seat! (Jacob looks upwards from where he was drinking) Jacob:Hm? oh sorry i didnt see you name on it... (Before he was able to continue a fist slammed into his face sending him flying across the room and through the wall) Swordstash:Selec you didnt have to go that far... Selec(shouting angrily):He was in my seat, and I wasn't in the mood for any lip from that bandana wearing moron!!! Swordstash (icy tone):Just be lucky that no one could survive that blow.If he was still alive I'd make you apologize... (Suddenly Jacob's extended Brick layered fist smacks right into Selec's jaw sending him flying into a table. The people who were sitting there manage to move before he crashes onto it.) Jacob(while standing up):You...better apologize....you fool. (Galeo and Swordstash look at Jacob, surprised he could survive such a blow) Swordstash (while grinning):You're a Devil Fruit user aren't you?. No normal person could survive such a blow. When Selec is through with you you'll wish you where dead! (Selec jumps up onto his two feet and charges straight at Jacob) Selec:YOU BASTARD!!!!! Jacob (winding up for a hook): Let's...... (Jacob swings sideways with his Brick fist connecting with Selec's side). Jacob (shouting):.....TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!!!! (Selec goes flying right outside the door of the bar flying into the building opposite) Selec:You're finished Bandana!!!! Part 2: The Brawl Begins! Outside the bar, in the street A crowd seems to have gathered outside of the bar and the road is blocked of by crowds. In the centre of the road stands Jacob face to face with Selec, (Swordstash and Galeo are standing forward of the crowd but not far enough to get caught in the fight) Galeo: You think we should help him boss Swordstash:No Galeo:Sir i know the guys a pain but still he's a devil fruit user! Swordstash:Selec can take him.... (Selec charges at Jacob.Jacob throws a punch, similar to the one he through earlier, Selec jumps over the punch and lands a two footer kick on his face. Jacob is pushed back and lands on his feet, Selec kicks Jacob but he hardens his stomach as the kick lands. A crack forms on jacobs stomach). Jacob:Urgh... (Jacob hunches over holding his stomach, Selec looks triumphantly. Jacob then uppercuts Selec with his hardened fist and jumps up in the air after him) Jacob:Brick Brick,,,,,,!! (Jacob jumps off of Selec's face and prepares his attack) Jacob:....JackHammer!!! (Jacob repeatedly kicks Selec all over his body, when he's finished he lands on the ground on his feet.Selec falls on his back) Jacob (triumphantly):Take that!!! Swordstash:Put that sword away Galeo (Galeo sheeths his slightly unsheathed sword) Galeo:But sir... Swordstash:You know for a fact Selec isnt even going all out yet, so let the fight continue. Jacob (surprised):What? He's not even trying!? (On que Selec stands up) Selec (while rubbing his nose):I smell blood..... (He pulls his hand back to see that his nose is bleeding) Selec (chuckling):Blood!? Heheheh...you made me bleed?....Heh heh...it smells so gooooood!!! (Selec's eyes turn red and his body starts to steam. His skin also starts to turn slightly red). Jacob:What the..... Swordstash:Did you know that we nick named him "BloodLust Selec" Jacob:So? (Various images of Selec's younger self are seen each corresponding to what Swordstash is saying) Swordstash:Ever since he was young, he was a bloodthirsty guy. Always itching for a fight, it's even rumored that he eats the flesh of the enemies he kills. He gets so hyped up that the blood flow in his body increases by 150%.This in turn increases his speed and power, however it consumes a lot of energy.He's extremely tired once it's used up. But even you wont be alive to see him tired from his "BloodLust Mode". Jacob:Bloodlust mode? (Selec punches *though it looks nothing more than a mere flinch* a jet of air hits Jacob twice, once in the face another in the arm) Jacob (while recovering from the punch):Ugh....what was that? Selec:That was two of my punches.... Jacob (in disbelief):No way...i would've seen that! Selec:Not in this mode!! (Selec moves at blinding speed and punches Jacob onto a roof, He then attempts to follow up and slam Jacob down through the roof a of a house. Luckily Jacob blocks this but is still knocked through. Inside the house (A mother and their 9 year old child are sitting at the table eating lunch unaware of the goings on outside) Child: Mommy i have a question....if water evaporates from the sea into the clouds and rains down as rain....then why dont all the fish and swimmers that were in there also fall down? Mother: Dont be silly dear you know that people and fish don't just fall from the sky..... (On cue, Jacob and Selec crash down through the roof and smash into the table. They grip each others hands and roll around eventually rolling out through the door) Child: But mommy you sai..... Mother (angrily): Hush dear..... Outside the House (Jacob eventually kicks Selec off of him and jumps to his feet, Selec does this also) Selec: Not bad Devil fruit user.....your making me work a little harder but this ends now..... Galeo (worryingly): Oh no he's gonna do that move isn't he? Swordstash: Yep....he's not pulling any punches this time.... Galeo (In thought):Damn Selec must be worried he cant beat him, that's why he's bringing out the move so soon.... (Selec puts both of his hands down as if he's about to start a race.We see a burst of red steamy aura surround him.) Jacob: What are you up to!!! Selec: You're going to die today!!! No one makes me fight this hard. NO ONE!!!! (Selec almost charges his move, meanwhile Jacob is considering his options) Jacob: I have 4 options, I either block the attack, deflect it if possible, dodge the attack completely or counter it. Blocking and deflecting are out of the question and i he's too fast to dodge i'm gonna have to counter it. (Jacob firms both feet on the ground and turns his hand into a brick hand. He then starts generating more bricks to layer the hand into a giant fist) Jacob: Time to end thisl!!! Selec: Famous last words!!! (Selec finishes charging the move) Selec: Bloodlust..... (Selec then charges straight at Jacob his body completely red and surrounded by a flaming aura) Selec:....Pyro-Cannon!!!!! Jacob: Brick Brick..... (Jacob then throws a huge punch at Selec with his immensely large hand which is extending away from his body*similar to Gomu Gomu no Gigant pistol *). Jacob:.....Giant Jab!!!!! (The two moves collide causing a giant struggle between the two moves, it goes back and forth in between the two) Selec: Face it, you cant win!!! I'll burn your bricks down to dust!!! Jacob:That's not going to happen!!! (After a long struggle Selec begins to weaken from burnout) Selec:No! I've used it for too long! Jacob:Time to finish this!!!! (With a final push Jacob slams the fist into Selec's body causing him to be squashed against the nearby building) Jacob (retracting his arm:....it's over....... (Swordstash looks at Selec, then turns to Jacob still holding that calm face. However Galeo is standing there shocked at what he just witnessed) Galeo: Even i have trouble withstanding his "BloodLust Mode". But that was an impressive feat. Too bad im going to be next to fight and I'm stronger than Selec Jacob (shocked): Whaaaa!!! Your stronger than that guy? Galeo: That's right.... (Galeo looks up to see that Jacob has already ran off towards the opposite direction of him) Galeo and Swordstash (in unison): Hey get back here!!!! Part 3: Got to get away! Meanwhile,Outside a doctor's house... We see a black woman wearing a white,open coat and black vest walk out of her home in front of her are two children and their parents (who have just left the house).She has a ponytail with to smaller ones coming down her shoulders. She's also wearing black boots. Father: Thank you again for healing my child's wound Dr Rosa Rosa: It's alright no big deal... as long as you pay me we're fine... Mother:Why wouldn't we pay you it's the least we can do for someone who healed are son. (The Father hands over the money to Rosa) Father: Here you go 500 Beli in full. Rosa:Thanks and have a good day now! (Rosa goes inside her house and shut's the door) (Jacob runs past her house then back tracks to look at the sign outside the house) Jacob: Yes, a doctor, maybe she could help me!!! Inside Rosa's house (There's a knock on the door, Rosa opens it to see Jacob standing outside the door. He's still covered in various cuts and bruises from the fight before and is holding his ribs in pain) Rosa: Oh my.... Jacob: Please...help me, I've got to get away... Rosa: Well i'm sorry but unless you have money,which you dont look like you have a lot of, I cant really help much...By the way who are you running from? Jacob: The Gill killer pirates.... (Rosa's eyes flash for a second) Rosa: Get in.... Jacob:Wha... (Rosa practically drags Jacob in and shuts the door, she then turns and points to her closet) Rosa: Get in there and stay quiet. (Jacob climbs into the closet just before a banging on the door sounds through the house) Rosa: i'm coming! (Rosa shuts the closet door and opens the front door to see Galeo at the door) Rosa: Hey, Galeo,how are you? Injured again? Galeo:Stuck somewhere between pissed and peachy. (Galeo shoves his way in the house) Rosa: Urmmm, great.... Galeo (turning to Rosa): Where is he? Rosa: Where's who? Galeo: Dont play dumb with me where's the guy that came in here!? Rosa: Very angry today arent we? I haven't seen him. Galeo: Dont lie to me I saw him come into the house... (Galeo begins to come closer to Rosa, She looks around to see an open window. Galeo notices where she is lookin and smiles) Galeo: Thanks for the help... (Galeo jumps out of the window and continues through the town) Rosa: Phew.... Later that night in Rosa's house (Jacob is sitting at the table, still covered in bruises, eating some soup that was given to him) Jacob: Thanks for the meal Rosa, you cook very well.... Rosa: Thanks, I try. And you're welcome. (She collects the bowl of soup puts it in the sink and sits near Jacob) Rosa: So you had a fight with "Bloodlust" Selec and won? Jacob: Darn right I'm a devil fruit user you see....it can be pretty useful. Rosa: Yeah..... Jacob: Well doc do you think you can patch me up. I mean i have no money left because my bags back at the bar. Rosa: It's ok. Beating the crap out of Selec is enough pay anyway. Jacob (looking at Rosa): Why do you hate the Gill Killer pirates so much? Rosa: What's to like? They cheat me out of my pay, trash my house....I'm glad Selec got beat up. Hopefully it knocked some sense into him. Jacob: I guess there's nothing....so are you gonna heal me or... (Rosa puts her hands close to Jacob''s arm and instantly the wounds and scars begin to close up and heal at a fast rate)'' Jacob: Whoa!! Rosa: Well I can only he'll cuts and scars, for now anyway.The bruises will have to heal themselves is that ok? Jacob: Ok? That's great I'm healed! Rosa: Sssshhhh. Keep it down.... (Meanwhile outside the house on the rooftop opposite we see Swordstash and Galeo standing outside arms folded) Swordstash: Y'know he's still in there right? Galeo: Of course that's why we're staking out her house. He'll come out either tonight or tommorrow and then we crush him till he's a pile of rubble. Swordstash: And Rosa? Galeo: She's as good as homeless....trying to lie to my face I'll show her! Swordstash:You know how i think too well.... End...... See Jacob next time in.... Chapter 3: It's Not Over! The Gill Killer Pirates Revenge!! Back to Contents Category:Stories Category:Chapters